


菩杀

by Raspudding



Series: Elder Scrolls stuff [6]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Brutality, F/M, Gore, Mutilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 23:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raspudding/pseuds/Raspudding
Summary: 心无旁骛，脱胎换骨





	菩杀

**Author's Note:**

> 我庄严宣誓我没看过圣斗士。这个是我看地球冒险2里的情节，参考了宝石之国里肢体保存记忆的设定。大概就是这些，没了。哦对，这是初稿，没修过，一口气写完发出来，写得不好，但是真心实意。

莱森在无数秒的纠结，无数小时的犹豫后决定成为梅法拉的眷属。

他早已经是了，他在梅法拉的庇护下斩断了与自己的过去有关的一切。他成了赛伊克教团法师口中不住惋惜的一个单词，成了几年前的名册上无人认领的名字，他过去留下的一切痕迹正在愈合。

梅法拉早知道他会提出如此要求，领莱森去了仪式桌上。她的蛛腿在地上轮流抬起落下，绕到仪式桌的另一头，赞许地看着莱森。似乎莱森凭一人之力夺下了水晶塔，正向她报告自己的凯旋。

莱森明白事实并非如此，在门外还有不少梅法拉的信徒急欲成为她的伯爵，而他们每一个人似乎都比莱森更虔诚，更阴毒，更有资格成为梅法拉的喉舌。

“梅法拉夫人，我——”

他还想为自己鲁莽的提议辩解，梅法拉伸手示意他噤声。她牵紧莱森的手，拉着他躺在仪式桌上：“在你之前有不少人失败了，你觉得你能熬过去吗？”

莱森不清楚梅法拉究竟要举行什么仪式，他只知道曾进入过这昏暗洞穴的人再也没有出来过。他看了眼挂在墙壁上，天花板上的蜘蛛蛋，也许前人的尸身就在这些小生物的体内。

他的目光回到梅法拉的脸上。她称不上美丽，人的脸长出了蜘蛛的刺，但她带来的安抚是莱森不曾享受过的，甚至不曾从自己妻子身上享受过。他点点头，默不作声，进行仪式对他并没有什么损失。成功他可以永远地留在梅法拉夫人身边，成为她的一部分，进入她的湮灭领域，而死了……便是死了。

梅法拉绽开一个笑容，莱森闭上眼睛，蜘蛛的毒液就藏匿于她的齿间。

柔软的肉贴在莱森的额上，这个吻带着他向下摇摇欲坠，进入梅法拉带着血腥味的温柔乡。他目不视物，只能感觉到身下石板的冰凉。他甚至有种错觉：这里本就没有什么仪式，每一个进来的人最后都会成为石板上的鱼肉，梅法拉的手即是刀俎。所有妄想成为她勇士的信徒都会满怀着希望被蜘蛛吞噬，在她的关怀下变成信仰的养分。

这是真的吗？莱森动摇了。多年来在赛伊克修行的经验使他习惯性地去怀疑一切。他在梅法拉的蛛网下寻求了这么久的庇佑，却依然不能全心全意地奉她为主，也许死在这石台上的人都不够坚信。莱森不知他将要面对什么，只好如此猜想。

“嘘……你在想，你的想法太吵了。”梅法拉的声音从莱森的头顶传来，温热的呼吸拂过他的皮肤，他脑中跃动的怀疑落回地上。他的冷汗从后背，腿根，手心中沁出来，黏住了袍子和手套。莱森想睁眼，但梅法拉伸出手掌覆住了他的眼睛。

这是——莱森的疑问甚至没来得及冒出头，梅法拉的动作便提前回答了他。她尖利的指甲刺进莱森的眼眶，中指与食指并拢一屈，两颗圆溜溜的眼珠子蹦进她的手心。莱森在她的手指触碰到眼球时就吃痛叫了出来，他能清晰地感觉到自己的血管被扯断，他听见了一根弦绷紧拉断的声音，那道声音太大了，他现在撕心裂肺的叫喊都无法盖住它。它在莱森脑中回响，荡出一波波涟漪，涟漪传至边缘处滴了下来，混着血水滑下莱森的脸。

莱森怕疼，阿泰尤姆岛上人尽皆知。他曾幼稚地以为心中的伤口所带来的疼痛要更甚肉体被折磨的痛苦，他以为自己对疼痛麻木了，但这仪式的第一步将他打回原形：他疼得连上半身都凉了半截。

他的呼声渐弱，也许是因为声带的疲累，也许是因为疼痛的后劲太强，莱森的痛呼低了下去，变成哭泣。他的泪腺还镶在眼窝中，温热的泪水流进眼窝，反而重新刺激了一遍伤口，又刺又疼。

“你的虹膜是黄色的，像琥珀。”梅法拉捏着从莱森眼窝里取走的眼珠子，听着莱森的哭叫，冷不丁地夸赞了他一句。接着她鲜红的眼球凑近手心中的眼珠，缓声道：“我在里面看见了一个精灵……一个法师，白色的头发挽成髻，她是谁？”

自然是瓦斯琳。莱森想要蜷紧身体，攥紧双手，但他更怕忤逆梅法拉的意志。

“她叫瓦斯琳？”梅法拉又问，莱森无暇去思考为何梅法拉知道她的名字，只好躺在仪式桌上拼命点头。如果这是仪式的第一步，他不确定自己能否活到最后，他几乎在心里认定自己必定会和前人一样，用血供奉这仪式桌。

莱森记得自己幼时有了跌打磕碰，便会流着眼泪去找母亲，在母亲的安抚下趋于平静。成年后发生的意外不太多，但他总能找到一个地方舒缓疼痛，就算他闭口不谈，瓦斯琳也能轻易发现他的痛处。

“你还记得她的模样吗？那个安抚你所有疼痛的人。”梅法拉显然是带来疼痛的人。她捏着莱森的两颊，叫莱森张开嘴，莱森这才意识到自己因为疼痛咬紧牙关，如今连嘴都张不开了。

莱森在梅法拉的追问下试图在脑中描绘瓦斯琳的模样，一个白发的傲特莫赛伊克贤者，他极力想要回忆起自己当初第一次见到瓦斯琳的情景：她坐在荷花池旁，一团水在法术的作用下上下翻飞。她注意到自己的那一瞬间水球从空中掉了下来，溅了她一身。她因为出丑红了脸，说自己只是在练习。

白发的赛伊克贤者，眼睛，鼻子，嘴唇……莱森惊恐地发现他脑中的瓦斯琳只剩下一个模糊的影子，白发的赛伊克法师，再无别的特点。他能想起艾克西斯的模样，满脸皱纹，五官挤在一起的老头子，但是笑起来很和善，因此皱纹更深了。但他想不起瓦斯琳的确切模样，只记得她很好看。

“我不、我不记得了……我说不出来……”莱森只好抽噎着回答梅法拉，但身着蓝色法袍的影子挥之不去。

梅法拉什么也没说，她又吻了一下莱森的额头，两手坚定地抓住莱森的手臂，莱森在她的怀中勉强平静下来。他依旧想要为自己遭受的疼痛哭泣，但眼泪只会让伤口火烧一般灼痛。

只是梅法拉的手直至现在都没有离开莱森的手臂，莱森深呼吸，他想，也许接下来他要失去自己的手臂了。

他的猜想是正确的，梅法拉的手不断收紧，凡人的血肉之躯在魔神的力量下像纸做的。梅法拉只靠两臂的蛮力便捏断莱森的双手。莱森在无尽的挤压中下意识想要挣扎，更剧烈的疼痛把他按回仪式桌上。他的肌肉从酸痛到刺痛，再到骨头，断裂的骨头戳进了他的肉里。血液从破裂的血管涌出来，没头没脑地四处逃窜，却不知发泄口在何处，只好在伤处堆积。

比起眼睛被挖走的刺痛，失去双臂给莱森带来的更多是无力，他失去了发泄自己遭受痛苦的途径，他再也不能握紧自己的双手了。梅法拉的双手仍在用力，血肉的纤维根根断裂，断处的骨头碎成骨片，嵌进莱森肿胀的大臂。

他忍不了，他想要梅法拉直接杀了他，他不想成为什么该死的伯爵，他只求一死。但他一张嘴能发出的声音只有凄厉的叫喊，他的双臂也在尖叫中离开了自己的身躯。

莱森的大脑因为缺氧而晕眩，他大口喘着气，已经无力再去呼喊。只是从几处伤口而来的绵长的疼痛让他喉中止不住发出气泡声。他突然想从仪式桌跳起来，拖着残破的身躯离开洞窟。他当初抱着必死的决心前来，此时他求生的欲望却盖过了一切，他唾弃贪生怕死的自己，就如他唾弃惧怕直面死亡的瓦斯琳。

“这双手臂抱过无数人，”莱森听见梅法拉的轻声细语从自己的头顶移到侧边，他只能远远地听见梅法拉的问话，“你没必要将感觉刻进肉体中。”

有过吗？莱森有些迷茫，他现在连思考都感觉有一层纱盖住了他的心智，叫他沉沉睡过去。只要睡过去便不会有疼痛，只要睡过去这一切都会消散。他拥抱过谁？艾达维从缠满紫藤的树上喊着“爸爸快接住我！”跃下来时他用这双手臂抱住了她。瓦斯琳站在流水上的小桥回头朝他微笑时他用这双手臂抱住了她。在那之前与之后他拥抱了也将拥抱她们无数次，莱森本能想起更多拥抱的瞬间，但他的记忆已经如湮灭之水消退，他连艾达维在他怀里咯咯笑的模样都快忘记了。

“不要挽留，顺其自然。”梅法拉察觉到莱森的变化，冷硬地命令道。她将两条手臂并拢摆在莱森旁边。血液从仪式桌的边缘滴答落下，莱森面临失血而亡的危险。梅法拉只是瞥了伤口一眼，并未多加处理。她的勇士必须在进入蛛网的茧之前顶着疼痛活下来。

第三次失去肢体的时候莱森丝毫不感到意外，这就是试炼的全部。他以失去四肢与感官为代价去遗忘一切，如此他才能全心全意侍奉蛛网女士。他的腿也被梅法拉卸了下来，腿根的动脉随着心脏的节奏突突跳动，不断往外泵血。莱森全身发冷，但是甫一切断的双腿断口隐隐有些发烫。他已经喊不动、哭不动了，在他躺在仪式桌上时这一切已经注定，再多的哀求也无济于事。

“你的心中充满悲伤，为什么？”他听见梅法拉的声音，可这问题他也无法回答。他因为疼痛而泣，但他的悲伤长久以来存在于心，稠得化不开。

这份悲伤在艾达维患病的时候开始积攒，他借着这双腿拜访了所有他认识的法师、医生，跑遍了阿泰尤姆、夏暮岛。彼时夏暮岛还处于封锁状态，他想尽了办法突破关口前往大陆寻医问药，他做出的一切努力也无法挽留艾达维纤细的生命。瓦斯琳推脱的话语搅动着他的悲伤，她是孩子的母亲，却不肯陪伴孩子走过她人生的最后一段路。

“这双腿带着你去了很多地方，但都是徒劳。她伤害了你。”

是的，是这样，莱森开始低吟，过度使用的声带针扎一般刺激他的喉咙。

梅法拉的声音转了回来，回到莱森的头顶。她的手捂住了莱森的双耳，捂得严严实实，可她的声音传入了莱森的颅骨中：“你的双耳被我盖住了，你只能听见我的声音。”

“从此你听不见来自过去的回声，当你的过去找上你时你也无法再起一丝波澜，因为你只能听见我的声音。”

“是的……是的，夫人。”莱森的回答如他此时残存的生命般细弱蚊蝇。

梅法拉低头亲吻莱森的嘴唇。她的毒牙伸进去，刺进莱森的舌头，毒液灌进了他的伤口。

“你伤心吗？因为你失去了你的感官，肢体，还有与之伴随的记忆。”

是的。

“你绝望吗？因为你现在只是一块待宰的肉，等待我的处决。”

是的。

“你的悲伤跟着血液流出了你的身体，你还记得她的名字吗？”

莱森张张嘴，他的牙齿咬住了下唇，但他忘记了第一个音节为何。

“成为我的勇士，这一切将与你无关。心无旁骛，脱胎换骨，你愿意吗？”

莱森无需回答，他的意识蓦地陷进梅法拉的蛛网中。困意包裹着他，他分不清自己究竟是死是活。他只知道自己即将迎来新生，梅法拉接管了他的一切，他将不受从前种种的困扰。

“海蛞蝓……夏暮岛已经很久没见过这种生物了。”一名白发的赛伊克女贤者并排走在红卫女人的身边，她的头发挽成一个髻，衬得她端庄冷静。

“我刚到夏暮岛的时候梦见过，很奇怪。那个东西挡了我的路，我在智曲法师的帮助下才苏醒过来。哎……今天真是阴，都没心情赏景了。”红卫女人回忆着她遭遇海蛞蝓的瞬间，走进了微光城的酒馆。她跟老板点了两杯葡萄酒，想请贤者一杯，白发贤者摇摇头表示拒绝，她才改为一杯。

夏暮岛的酒馆与她在黑檀心呆的不同，更干净也更安静，只有歌手的轻柔歌声回荡在馆内。红卫女人甚至有些局促，她野惯了，不知道该如何融入这彬彬有礼的环境中。

歌手扫了下鲁特琴弦，换了首歌，她唱起了艾利诺的新娘，那个沉入海中与爱人天人两隔的傲特莫新娘。红卫女人不喜欢悲伤的歌词，但舒缓的曲调让她忍不住敲打桌面。她从侍者手中接过酒，喝了一口，道：“今天那个猫人，拉森达尔，我老早就认识他，要是官方这方面需要帮忙，可以找他来疏通疏通。”

贤者看着红卫女人故作世故的表情，露出微笑：“那是当然。”

红卫女人点点头，放下酒杯，咋咋舌头：“那些黑珍珠你知道是什么吗？反正我在大陆走了这么久，没见过这玩意儿，看着怪不兮兮的。”

贤者摇头，她的耳饰跟着一并摇晃：“我在研究室里呆了太久，我得回去问问赛伊克宗师清不清楚黑珍珠的本质。”

楼上有金属落地的声音，红卫女人正想开口抱怨贤者走得太快，被声响惊得咽下了到嘴边的话。她抬头，看见栏杆旁一个着蓝色华服的黑发傲特莫拾起地上的酒杯，匆忙转过身去，消失在拐角后。

“怎么了？”贤者问。

“有人把酒杯摔了，继续聊。”

贤者狐疑地将目光投向声源，确认那里空无一人后才回过头，继续她和红卫女人的对话。

微光城上方密布的阴云纷纷散去，如山一般压在城头上的云层被不知何来的风卷走，像掸去一粒灰尘一样轻松。阳光洒下，大理石雕琢的建筑在日光中水晶般闪闪发光。

梅法拉手中捧着一根丝线，那根丝线原本牢牢地连在她的蛛腿关节处，但上一秒它忽然断开了。她的手指捏起蛛丝，感受其粗细长短。梅法拉闭上眼，露出笑容：“第一根蛛丝断了，莱森，别让我失望。”


End file.
